Mine is much more real!
by Boss-Lady
Summary: What happenes when the seishi sit down for dinner one night to get the suprise of their lives when they think they discover a food Miaka won't eat! Lot's of laughs and a little yaoi make this story a great one shot [complete]


It was dinnertime in the seishi household and everyone was sitting around the rectangular table for a beautiful and well-prepared dinner made by the almighty NURIKO! As the seishi gathered around the table, Miaka was the last to join them. Once they were all seated (not on each other * besides Tasuki and Chichiri*) Nuriko came waltzing out in a cute hand made outfit. You know the cute ones with lots of ruffles from France?! Anyway, once she (or he what ever you think) reaches the table, _The_ he/she pulled out a tablet and asked "Alright people, I'm your waitress, yes waitress and not waiter, so you better not take advantage of me, because I am BI! Ok so you know I look so sexy in my new handmade outfit, ~ snaps fingers in a Z snap motion ~ NO TOUCHY!! I am a love machi9ne, I don't work for anybody but Tama-baby!!!!!! "

"Ya, Who would?" asked Tasuki sarcastically patting Chichiri's butt.

" Well, your Boyfriend is sitting in your lap. And that is soooooooooooooooooooooooo wrong I tell you! I should know! Even though I like guys, I know what's wrong! I READ THE MAGAZINES!"

"Ya well this is my hot Chichiri we're talking about! NOT YOU GAY ONE!"

"Look who's talking! He is sitting on your lap! You GAY ONE YOU!

"Is that the best insult you can throw at me?! Shut up and give me food already! AND DON'T FORGET THE SAKE!!!!!!! Oh Chichiri that really hit's the spot!"

" More information than we needed right before dinner!" screamed Miaka. "Just hurry up with the food my stomach is growling.

" Your stomach is always growling Miaka. Even when we tried to…"

"Just hurry up already!" Miaka screamed interupting Tamahomes evil mouth. Nobody but him, Tasuki, and she knew about that certain "_INCIADENT"._

"Would you people shut-up already and let me take your order! Wait a minute… I already prepared the food. So, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Screamed Nuriko walking back to the kitchen agitated that he/she took her/his time to take there orders even though she/he had already finished making their dinner and that's what they were going to get!

Storming out of the room in frustration, Nuriko went to get the first coarse, which just so happened to be Soup! It was a clear broth that tasted like chicken, but everything does these days! As she/he reentered the room, he/she announced that the first coarse was ready to be served. Just as she set the bowl and platter down on the table, and removed the lid, much to the seishi's great surprise, the soup had vanished.

All the seishi look around the room in great astonishment, their eyes all landed on Miaka. "What, I was hungry!" shouted Miaka in self-defense. 

Then Mitsukake waved his finger back and forward mumbling in his monotone voice, "Miaka, Spankety Spankety spank spank!"

"Okay then," said Nuriko storming out of the room to get the next coarse. This was a platter full of raw- salmon sushi. Nuriko thought to herself/himself ~_I can't wait to taste my delicious sushi! I worked so hard on it !~_

Nuriko stormed back into the room still a little pissed about the resent incident. "Here is the 2nd coarse!" Nuriko said proudly. "It is raw-salmon sushi. I worked for hours on it!"

The minute Nuriko sat this coarse down on the table, it too was missing. Automatically all the seshi looked at Miaka.

"Friends Friends I can't stop watching Friends! It hurts my young eyes! It turnnns my brain to mushhhhhh!" All the seishi's eye turned from Miaka to little Chiriko who was watching _FRIENDS _ON THE TELEVISION. (Don't ask me how they got hold of a television though.) "Sorry it burns my cute eyes." Screamed Chiriko. "But back to Miaka." He added. Then all the seishi screamed Miaka.

"HeeHee I said I was hungry didn't I???" Said Miaka again in self-defense.

"Miaka when I marry you will I ever get a bite to eat?" questioned Tamahome.

"Ya, you can have the crumbs I knocked on the floor." Said Miaka.

"That's ok, our marriage won't be anything permanent. I mean this ain't a knot. I mean Mine is so much more really!" shouted Tamahome. Now all the seishi's eyes had turned to Tamahome.

"And you thought I was queer Tamahome?!" Questioned Tasuki.

"You ain't anymore queer than me Tasuki-Chan!" whined Chichiri. He kissed Tasuki and went back to looking at Tamahome. 

"I am sooooo done here!" Shouted Nuriko. He/she stormed out of the room shouting, " I will be back with 3rd's"

In the Kitchen Nuriko took out the final course. STIRFRY! She/he walked back in the room and set the final course on the table. "And the last coarse is STIRFRY!" said Nuriko sitting down glumly knowing it would already be gone. But then all the seishi realized the food was still there and looked at Miaka AGAIN!

"OH MY GOSH!" gasped Chichiri. "Have we actually found a food that Miaka will not eat?"

"If that's true," said Tasuki , "I'll take swimming lessons and wear swim-trunks that aren't even invented yet!"

"If it's true," said Tamahome, "I'll give up money!"

"And if that's true,"said Mitsukake with actual expression in his voice, "**I'll get a life!"**

"So, what is it then Miaka, do you not like STIRFRY?" questioned Hotohori looking at her sickened and green face.

"No, I love STIRFRY. But…." Stated Miaka.

"Yes, what?" preyed Hotohori.

"There's a fly in it!" Miaka said chipperly.

Everyone fell out of their chairs except for Miaka and Mitsukake who sat their waving his finger saying, once again in his monotone voice, " Miaka, Spankety, Spankety, Spank, Spank!"

THE END


End file.
